At World's End
by fanfictionstoryreviewer
Summary: Jimmy Neutron goes on one last adventure to save the world. but crossing into dark dimensions and finding out you're the only one who can save creation itself is more of an adventure. Can Jimmy do it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story I've ever written, so go easy on me. I do not own jimmy neutron or any other characters. **_

**Chapter 1**

Henri walked into the deep, dark cave. There he met four children huddled together whispering. Into another corner he met his three companions Bevalt, Toeng and Trolt. "Have you found his location yet, Henri" they asked. "Yes" Henri replied. "He lives across the globe in the United States of America, Texas, RetroVille." "Great" Bevalt said. "Then lets hurry before the _**insiders**_ get to him" "Remember that he is the last piece of the puzzle we need to prevent this war" said Toeng. "We must find the 5th chosen one."

…..

**Retroville**

15 year old Jimmy ran out of his house, fixing his shirt, only to see the bus drove off without him. He groaned "Goddard, why does this keep happening to me", then realizing that Goddard wasn't around him. He had been up late working on an invention called the _**Teletype**_. It allows a person to type on a computer with his mind. Of course the invention was only a prototype and he hadn't fixed all the bugs yet.

Pop quiz everyone! Said Ms. Blair, Retroville's high new chemistry teacher said. The class groaned except one person. "Yes! Neutron's not coming, that means today I'm the smartest person in school" Cindy Vortex whispered to herself. But to her dismay Jimmy came bursting through the door sweating like a pig. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Blair, it won't happen again, I promise" Jimmy said in a hurry. Ms. Blair smiled at what was probably the one thousandth time Jimmy said that excuse. She already knew that Jimmy would ace this quiz and any quiz she gave. "We have a pop quiz, Mr. Neutron, hurry and get out your stuff."

When lunch bell rang, Jimmy was putting away his books when he looked over his shoulders and saw a skinny kid looking at him strangely. He turned around quickly and the kid was gone. He walked along the corridors bedazzled when he bump into Cindy and Libby. "Watch where you're going nerdtron or I'll kick you into next week!" Cindy shouted. "Oh sounds like someone is grouchy after being in second place in chemistry test, vortex!" Yeah Jimmy and Cindy are still on their love-hate relationship since elementary school. They would keep sneaking glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking and play footsie under the lunch table, but neither one of them had the courage to make the next move. Their pride usually got in the way.

They continued to quarrel all the way to the lunch table where sheen and Carl were. "I'm telling you Carl, llama lord is not real!" sheen yelled. "Well neither is ultralord!" Carl replied. "Sheen! Carl! Stop this madness!" Libby shouted. "Anything for you, ultraqueen" sheen said. "No!" Libby replied. Suddenly they heard a ruckus. Butch was fighting someone… and losing! They ran to the spot where butch and the guy jimmy saw looking at him weirdly fighting. "Hey, it's that guy" jimmy said. "Shut up spewtron! It's not every day that you see Butch getting beat up!"

Butch was flipped over to the ground quickly by the stranger and knocked out. He made a quick glance at jimmy and hustled out of the cafeteria's door.

Jimmy, Cindy and Carl were walking home from school that evening when they met the boy that beat Butch up. "Hi there. My name is Henri." "Hi Henri. Aren't you that guy that beat Butch up?" Cindy replied. "Yeah that wasn't really intentional" Henri said "And you are?" "My name in Cindy Vortex." Jimmy said "I'm jimmy neutron local town genius with an IQ of 210 and that is Carl." "So Henri, you new around here" Cindy asked? "Yeah, I am" replied Henri. "Great we'll show you around and introduce you to our other friends Sheen and Libby. Their on a date right now" Carl said. "Well see you later Henri, tomorrow's Saturday, I guess we'll show you around.

**The next day….**

Henri was already introduced to the rest of the gang and was shown around Retroville. They were currently at The Candy Bar drinking purple flurps as they told Henri of their adventures when they were smaller. "Wow" Henri said "you guys are pretty brave going on adventures like that" Henri exclaimed. "Well, most of these adventures started when one of jimmy's inventions go haywire" sheen said. "Inventions?" Henri said "Do you go on adventures still?" "No, not anymore" Libby said. "Alright guys, listen up there is some I need to tell you" Henri said "I'm an exvevian…." But whatever he was going to say was interrupted by loud screamings outside.

"What's happening" Carl said. "They're here" Henri shouted. "Who's here" jimmy asked... and then gasped as Henri transformed into an older, taller person. "Heenrrii…" gasped libby. "go hide from here now" henri said; when black creatures with horns burst through the windows. "Find jimmy neutron!" one of them said.

**Please read and review. I'll accept flames but mostly constructive criticism. Next chapter should be up by next week.**


	2. Knowing the truth

_**Well I see I got no reviews for my story. Is it that bad? Anyway here is chapter 2. I do not own Jimmy Neutron and other characters.**_

Jimmy and Cindy ran behind the counter as people in the candy bar started to panic and run for their lives. "Jimmy what is going on!" Cindy asked frantically. "I don't know, but look at Henri!" Jimmy said. Henri advanced on the strange creatures wielding a flashing sword in his hand. He charged at the monster and drove the sword into its heart killing it instantly. Two more of the creatures came to him but Henri dissolve into thin air and appeared behind them. He did a flying spin kick and they both staggered back into the table that Carl, Sheen and Libby were hiding under. "Ahhh!" Libby screamed "somebody help us!" Henri sprang into action and sliced off their heads easily. "Jimmy get your friends outta here!" he said. Jimmy took heed and called Goddard on his wristwatch. Then he turned to where Sheen was hiding "Sheen grab my backpack and throw over here quickly!" "Right away sir" Sheen said as he threw Jimmy's bag pack over to him. Goddard arrived awaiting his master's command. "Goddard get Libby, Sheen and Carl out of here. I've got Cindy" Jimmy said. "Oh no, I am not doing that again" Cindy said. "Fine by me!" Jimmy exclaimed "Good luck getting out of here by yourself." Cindy took a look around her and saw Henri…. Well a bigger Henri fighting off the strange creatures as more piled in. "Alright fine let's get out of here quickly!" she said. She hopped into his arms as he activated his jet pack. They flew through a hole in the roof leaving Henri by himself to face the rest of the monsters alone.

They landed a few blocks away from the candy bar. "Jimmy what is happening to us!" Cindy said. Jimmy replied "I don't know, but there's a strange phenomenon happening around us and I have a feeling I'm involved. To the lab!"

Henri was facing about twenty of the creatures and he was running out of energy. He glanced at the kitchen area and saw two cylinder stoves probably filled with gas. He turned back to face the creatures. "It doesn't end here!" he shouted; and flipped over the counter with the creature tailing on him. He slashed open the cylinders and the stoves and disappeared across the building next to the candy bar as it blew up.

"Jimmy Cindy, you guys are okay!" Libby shouted as Jimmy and Cindy landed in front of the yard. "Yeah I guess we are" Cindy said as she saw Carl crying and Sheen slapping him. Then they both saw Jimmy and Cindy after which Sheen exclaimed "I knew it, you're alive. See Carl what did I tell you." Carl replied still in tears "I want my mommy." "I said snap outta it" Sheen screamed while continuing to slap Carl. "Oh brother" libby said "they aren't going to get tired of this and grow up wont they." Henri appeared before them and Jimmy exclaimed "Stop! I've got a dog and I'm not afraid to use him." "You've got some answers for us buster" Cindy said "and you better start talking now." Henri said "I know you're wondering who am I and you want to know what is going on around you. Well I'll answer your question but let's find a desolate place to talk." They stared at him until jimmy came to his senses and said they could go in his lab. Henri fell through the tube on his butt with the others landing on him soon after. "You need to put a cushion here" Henri groaned. Cindy exclaimed "Now can you please explain what the hell is going on here." "Yeah dude even I'm freaked out." Sheen said. "And mind to tell me why those things were looking for me."

Henri said "ok but before you know what is happening now first learn of the past and not any kind of past. Think of when there was nothing, no universe_**s**_, no realms, no nothing but a void. A creation made out of nothing yet it is the creator of everything. It created the Gods, the universes; it is the creator of reality. But it is also the creator of all that is known as evil. This void may have created something that _**must **_destroy it and everything it created. This evil though is not so powerful to destroy everything that was created in an instant but it will continue to destroy everything till there is nothing stopping and then it will destroy even itself. There will be nothing again. But this void also created something that may be able to stop it. _**The Gods**_ are so powerful it was they who actually created the 108 universes. But now they were getting weaker with each passing day. Some have come down to earth to teach you all a lesson, a lesson most failed to understand. Jimmy Neutron as we currently speak there are only 52 universes left and they are being destroyed as we speak. You have been chosen by Him to stop and save us." Jimmy and the others were staring at him as if he were mad. "Phfffs, I thought Sheen was nuts but this guy is in a category by himself" Cindy said. "Yeah I think Cindy just said it now get out of my Lab." Jimmy said. "Yeah they told me this might happen but desperate times call for desperate measures" Henri said; and sprang at Jimmy and put his thumbs horizontally on his forehead. "Hey leave him alone you crazy bastard" Cindy said as she was about to knock him, a strange glow emitted from Jimmy' eyes.

Jimmy heard a voice in his head as everything went blank to him. He heard someone talking to him. _**Jimmy Neutron you have been chosen by us to save creation itself from destruction. I will show you what has been done to the many different kinds of universes.**_ Finally Jimmy could see. He opened his eyes to see… well he saw nothing. Everything was blank. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" Jimmy asked wondering if he was talking to himself again or perhaps dreaming. _**This is the very first universe that was created. It is a universe you're familiar with. Do you recall? **_Jimmy then realized what he was talking about. "You mean Timmy and his holograms are gone forever" Jimmy whimpered. _**I don't know. There is a way that you can fix this all. Don't forget you are Jimmy Neutron. This is your destiny, fulfill it.**_

Jimmy's eyes stopped glowing as he was snapped back into reality to find Cindy and Sheen struggling to hold down Henri. He walked over to them and said "Leave him." He turned to Henri, "how can I trust you?" "You don't, from this point forward you keep a sharp focus on everything and everyone and whatever you do never trust anyone **blindly**." Henri said. "Wait, Jimmy you actually believe this guy" Libby gasped. "Well kinda" Jimmy replied nervously. "Neutron! I think your big brain has finally wasted" Cindy shouted angrily. "Wait, Cindy I think I spoke to _**Him**_." Jimmy said a little scared. "Huh, what do you mean" Carl said sniffling. "He spoke to _**Him**_" Henri said while making a hand gesture to point up. "Jimmy is this true" Cindy asked while looking at the boy she loved. "Yeah I guess" Jimmy said while rubbing the back of his head. "But I understand there's a task at hand right Henri. What do I have to do now Henri" jimmy asked. "I'll tell you more on the way there." Henri said. "Wait where are we going" Carl asked. Henri replied confused "what do you mean **we**, surely you are not coming." "Well we got a problem, because I ain't leaving them to just disappear like that too" Jimmy said.

"Ok, they may come but the road ahead may… no it will be dangerous." Henri said "Get all the equipment you may need and report here immediately in one hour."

Each one of them went home to grab things they may want to hold on to. They each wrote a letter to their parents, thinking that this was that one last adventure that they were meant to have, that is except Jimmy. He could guess what might happen beyond this point. He may have endangered their lives and if he loses one of them, especially Cindy, he knew he would blame himself and perhaps never live life to its fullest again. He picked up his hypercube and one **everything **from his lab was in it, he went up to his room. His parents had gone shopping so they won't see him leave. He saw Cindy walking over to him from her house and spotted Sheen and Carl behind her.

"Looking dismal, eh Neutron" Cindy said "come on this may be our last adventure before we; you know, graduate and stuff." "Yeah, you're right this may be our **last **adventure" Jimmy said. Henri walked up to them and said "ready." "Yeah" they all replied. "Just where we are going" Libby asked. To this Henri replied "To Mount _**Olympus." **_

**I had hoped to get at least one review because I need to know if this story is going nice or awful. Remember you don't need an account to review. Anyway if whoever reads this story likes it, I update twice a week. I don't like keeping people waiting long. I might get the next chapter up by Friday. See ya till then I guess.**


	3. Olympus Coliseum

_**I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I have a tight schedule on my life and it is hard but I will continue to update and will finish this story. Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Jimmy Neutron.**_

_**JTOM there is a note for you at the bottom.**_

"Mount Olympus?" Libby muttered. "Yes Mount Olympus" Henri replied "And I am the only who can fly there, I see." Jimmy and the others looked at him with a smirk. "Henri, I present you the Strato XL 5000." The Strato XL 5000 is the latest version of the Strato XL. Jimmy had spent five hours a day every day for a year improving it to be more spacious, and it is equipped with the latest gadgets use for offense and defense. Henri smiled at this and said "Will I be able to fit in it too, because there are some things more I want to tell you?" "Uh-sure, I guess" Jimmy said. They hopped in the Strato XL 5000. "Here Jimmy let me drive, cause I see that Henri wants to talk to you" Cindy said innocently. "Cindy! We've been over this, I'm putting it on auto-pilot" Jimmy argued. "Why, for once can't you accept that you're not the only one with brains? I've got both brains and brawn you know, I'd knock you into next week with one punch" Cindy retaliated. "I'd rearrange your body parts so that your fingers were in your… uh… never mind" Jimmy said nervously. "Do they have to be this way" Henri asked. "Well, their uh, relationship is like a flower, it is now coming out of its bud, so just ignore them if you can help it" Libby said to him. "So, Libby since that is cleared up, mind telling me why Sheen is talking to a sock and why the heck Carl is looking so lovingly at Jimmy's mom photo" Henri asked? "Long story short; Sheen is probably nuts yet I still date him and Carl… well to tell you the truth, Carl is in his own category for this one" Libby told him. Then she said "Uh, you had some things you liked to share with us." "Ahem!" Henri shouted but with no response so in one big bellow he screamed "Attention!" They stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Jesus" then paused after realizing what he said. "Alright here's the deal, those things that were in the candy bar, their called the _**Insiders**_. They are the demons, devils and fallen ones that once slayed into oblivion emitted negative energy that have combined over the years to form these dark creatures." "Wait, wait, so we have two enemies now" Cindy asked. "No, there is an evil that have been destroying the realms over the past years. The insiders seem to follow this evil. I… we don't know who or what this evil is, all I know have been told to protect you so you can slay it/them. There are four others that have been chosen along with you, Jimmy, and once we get there and they see you well, let's say it's a good thing you're a genius." "Ummm… I'm starting to wish that we never came on this adventure" Carl said and then said "I wish I could get Jimmy's mom…. **Cookies!** Sheen thought to himself "That dude needs therapy like me or he could go nuts…. Like me."

They landed on the peak of Mount Olympus. It was snowing heavily and the place was obviously deserted. "So, this is Olympus" Libby asked? They were then shocked into the real Olympus. The place was filled with everlasting candles all over. "Wow, the place is so beautiful" Cindy said dreamily. "Yeah, Jimmy umm, let me introduce you to my companions and the _**rest**_" Henri said, then added "And these guys may be your age, but there's something special about them." "Henri, I think Jimmy can take care of himself, cause I know and everyone know, we've seen worst." Sheen said proudly. They continued walking until they came into a chamber with four children doing _**478 pushups and counting.**_ There were two boys and two girls all seemingly well built. Across from them stood two men that look a little way older than Henri.

Henri walked up to them and said lightly "Hey guys, I've brought him just like you asked and… uhh where's Toeng?" They turned to him and said one word "Dead." Henri shook his head and said "Insiders, huh." They turned from him to look at Jimmy and Trolt said "Bring him." Bevalt then called out to the rest "Attention!" They all stood up and came over to him. Jimmy could see their faces more clearly now. Both boys were dark blondes, but bear no resemblance. There was a light blonde girl that was quite pretty but looked like a pain in the ass. The other was a large brunette girl that seemed to be fair enough in judgment

Henri swallowed his spit and said "Jimmy this is Jose (points to brunette girl), this is Brie (points to blond girl), and this is Speck and Shawn. You are to treat them with respect from this point forward and heed to everything they or my companions say." "There's nothing special about… but his sentence was cut off when Brie somehow appeared in front of him and said "You were saying." Jimmy jumped back as did his friends with which Jimmy said "You're here, but you were there; pointing to the place where Brie formerly was. "Never seen super speed powers before, _**genius**_" she said flirtatiously. To this Cindy clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Well actually I've had super speed boots before, so the answer is no." Jimmy said "And Henri why wasn't I informed that these guys had super powers…. Wait if they have super powers then shouldn't I too get some awesome cool power!" "Jimmy Neutron your power is your mind" Trolt said as he saw Jimmy sulk. "TIME OUT!" Cindy shouted "If we are in Olympus where the gods are?" "They are few left and they are off on some business…er… yeah that's it" Bevalt said nervously losing all hints of strictness. Jose then said to Speck and Shawn "Gather everything up, I'm retiring to my rooms and Speck _**kindly**_ show this boy and his friends around the place.

He carried them around, showing them their room; the bathrooms (with Sheen losing his way at least 10 times) and when they reached the coliseum Jimmy finally asked "So, you have any super human abilities too." Speck replied "We all were born with it, but Trolt and Bevalt were the ones that helped us realized it… with a lot of convincing and effort. It's weird you agreed and believed all this so quick." "Well" Libby said… "We've seen just as crazy stuff like this" Sheen interrupted her. She looked at him angrily and he wisely backed down. "Like what?" "How about fighting at least five different types of alien species, fighting mummies, facing babies who can talk just to begin with" Cindy said. "Wow" was all Speck could say thinking whether what this girl was saying is true. "I still am waiting for my answer" Jimmy said in a huff. "oh yeah, well Jose can manipulate fire out of thin air, Shawn can become intangible which allows him to pass through matter and become invisible and let's say if I punch you now, you definitely wouldn't make it." "And all Neutron gets is his brain, hah!" Cindy squealed. "Why must the good be so weak" Jimmy mumbled to himself. "Shh! Shh" Speck called out. "What's wrong" they said in unison. Speck pointed to Henri and an old lady walking towards them. "That is Lady Mamba. She is one of the most revered people in Olympus and the fortuneteller." Henri walked up to them and said "Jimmy, you have a visitor. Meet Lady Mamba, she had wanted to meet all five chosen ones when they came. Lady Mamba walked up to Jimmy and studied him. "Ah, there is a touch of destiny about you" she said caressing his cheek. "My dear friend Henri ever heard about the legend of Osiris and his blade." "Yes, my lady" Henri said and continued "That is a legend from three millennia ago, why bring it up now." "Who the hell is Osiris" Cindy blurted. Lady Mamba looked at her and Cindy murmured a small "sorry" before retreating behind Jimmy. "You want to know who is Osiris, yes, but I will tell you later. It is getting dark soon. I will tell it at night."

Cindy and Libby were sharing the same rooms. It was magnificent. The walls were made of gold and diamond. It was big enough to hold one hundred beds. "Libby, I feel so bored. It isn't like the other adventures where we defeat the bad guys and go home. I don't know why they are keeping us here for no reason." Cindy said. "Girl I hear you. I feel like we won't be needed here. Those guys have powers and we got nothing. Maybe we should go home back.

Jimmy was wandering the corridors where he saw Lady Mamba come up to him. He asked her "Lady Mamba, I didn't see you at dinner. Can you tell me about that Osiris guy now, I have been wondering about him." "Ah, I knew you would asked me that" she said "Osiris was a hero, who traveled the realms and universes slaying evil. What was more unique than him was his blade. The blade of Osiris is said to have powers that could destroy planets and make them crumbled, it can cut a mountain into one thousand pieces from a mile away. But one thing Osiris never had was _**love. **_The woman he loved had died, but that was what his power came from. They say there is a way to bring back the loved ones from the dead, but Osiris never truly tried enough. But it is said Osiris will be reincarnated at a time to stop a great evil." "I thought the sword would give him immortality" Jimmy said engrossed by the tale. "So, where is the sword right now" Jimmy asked? "Finding the sword is not easy. It is said to be situated at world's end but even that is hard to find." "At the end of the world, I'm not using simple logic but that is impossible" Jimmy said. "It is in the arctic region, where there are two gates. One will lead to the end of the world where you will be trapped for eternity and the other is the gate to the next universe. Osiris's blade is said to be there" Lady Mamba said. "Well, I know I am never going there" Jimmy said in a relief kind of voice. He headed back to his room where Carl and Sheen were. He didn't hear Lady Mamba say "You can't run from your destiny forever."

"_**Angela! Why would you do this? Why would you betray me? I thought you loved me" Henri said. "You loved good over me, I thought you loved me." "Don't do this Angela, don't test me! Henri screamed. Angela came up to him and said "Or what, you'll kill me." With that she walked away leaving Henri in tears. **_

Henri shot up from his bed. It was just a dream. He could not forget _**her**_. But he heard a distinct scream from somewhere. Grabbing his sword his ran to the coliseum where there was an army of insiders attacking. He had to Jimmy and the rest of the chosen ones. Brie reached to him in a second. "What do we do, attack or run?" she asked as Shawn appeared from out of nowhere. "You need to go from here!" Bevalt said. Henri saw Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Libby running up to them. "We will use Jimmy's hover car and rocket to escape" Henri said and continued "But to where?" They hopped in the flying vehicles with Jimmy and Cindy at the wheel. Lady Mamba came running up to them where she said "Jimmy, you must find the blade, it is the only weapon that can end this all." Jimmy looked at her in thought, but then saw insiders rushing in the doors. "Blast off!" he yelled as the rocket flew in the air with Cindy following behind. "Take care,_** Osiris**_" Lady Mamba said as she saw an insider coming towards her.

_**To JTOM: Yeah I noticed that I am taking the spotlight away from Jimmy. But Henri does and will serve a purpose to the end of the story. But believe me jimmy is still the main character and will play the biggest role. I plan to make Sheen, Carl and Libby do mostly nothing except a few lines and a little helping. The next chapter will be some Jimmy/Cindy moments. And of the four other children only Brie and Jose play a big role**_


	4. Separation and New Plans

**_So this is the next chapter. read it good cause you'll need the information for later chapters. Do enjoy_**

Jimmy had just lifted off and thought he would try to take a nap now as the rocket was bigger and way more comfortable. "Man! It's a good thing that we could escape like this" he said. He turned on the radio to the hovercar and was about to make contact with Cindy who was piloting the hovercar when Libby disturbed him. "Jimmy! Get up! Those things are following us!" "What!" Henri exclaimed bracing himself against the mainframe and looked behind him to see that insiders were gaining on them. Only these were a deep blue in color and had curly horns on their heads instead of pointed ones. Jimmy ran quickly to the radio to inform Cindy of the impending danger. But they had also noticed the flying creatures coming towards them and Jose were creating fireballs with her hands and throwing it at the monsters. Most however were futile in their attack.

"I can't get a hold of the bastards" Jose said and continued "Libby, can you please stop rocking this thing." "Those things are firing some kind of energy beam from their mouth. Thanks to me none has hit us so far. And the name's Cindy!" Cindy replied to her. She glanced to her side and saw Henri and Jimmy coming towards them. "Great! Now Neutron and the other freak are coming!" Just then out of surprise an energy beam flew at them and hit the CPU and part of its mainframe. "Cindy, try to hold it for a while" Jimmy said as he reached on board along with Henri. "We can't take them out in the air like this, we need ground" Brie stated. "We're gonna find ground soon if we don't escape this thing cause it'll blow to pieces" Henri said. "Cindy, you will ride on Goddard and I will take my jetpack and stay near you" jimmy said. "We'll figure something out later" Shawn said and continued to state "I will pilot the hovercar and as soon we are near the ground you jump out and I will try to take farther when it blows." "You'll die that way!" Cindy gasped. "I'll just use my intangibility powers and no harm will be done. That is, of course if I time it right because my powers only hold for at least ten seconds." Shawn replied to her. "One minute left! Cindy you get on Goddard and go to the rocket. I'll be there using my jet pack. We'll activate the rocket's offense mode and help you all. Let's go!" Jimmy commanded.

As the hovercar went down with the others, Jimmy was facing his own problems. An insider had flew up behind him, grabbing him fiercely. "Cindy, help me!" Jimmy yelled in pain. "Ah… What to do! Goddard helps him!" Goddard produces a shock grenade from his compartment section. He gives it to Cindy, who threw it too far from the beast and it exploded halfway to its journey. But the shock was still received on both sides and both Jimmy and the monster along with Cindy and Goddard both fell to the ground unconscious. But the shock only knocked out Goddard temporarily. He was quickly reactivated and got hold of Jimmy and Cindy, carry their unconscious bodies to a nearby cave.

Meanwhile, Shawn's plan was working so far. They were nearing the ground when he instructed them to jump. Henri however, had not fully accomplished this task, as he tripped on part of the seat and fell on his left hand seemingly breaking it. The insiders had all by the time reached on the ground and had started to attack the others while Henri crept to safety behind a rather large tree tending to his arm. It had broken rather badly and the pain was over-bearing. He didn't like feeling like a coward.

As the insiders started to attack the first thing that Jose did was to create a giant firewall. But this act will deplete her energy rapidly. Meanwhile Speck punched down a tree and as the firewall lifted, threw it to hold down the monsters. "Attack!" they rushed into the down monsters and started to take them out. Brie super speeded jabbing and kicking the monster around, while Speck just crush their heads with his fist leaving a dark blue emitting smoke coming from their dead bodies. Meanwhile Shawn had gone in search of Henri and found him by a small stream. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "My hand… damns it! My arm, it's broken!" Henri partly screamed at him. "Oh shit! Don't worry dude. We'll ah, we'll find a healer somehow" Shawn said doubted at his own words. "Yeah, I know these parts. But we got to hurry. I promised Zeus that I would bring you all to the halfway point. There is war going on, as you know, but I doubt the chosen ones from the rest of remaining universes included you guys would be able to stop these monsters" Henri told him "They are too powerful."

On the Strato XL 5000, Sheen, Carl and Libby were frantic with worry. After being able to engage the auto-pilot, they were now discussing on what to do and how to help their friends. "Alright, I have a plan" Libby said. "What now" Carl said bored. "If Jimmy and Cindy are alive down there, then we need to find them and go home! Forget this adventure! Forget those monsters and stopping god-knows-what" Libby replied firmly. "Agreed" they both said in unison! "Well, we get some supplies from a general store in a nearby town and at dawn, we search" Libby said confidently before adding "I just got one question though." "What?" Carl asked. "Who knows how to land this thing?"

"Jimmy! Jimmy, get up. Jimmy get up!" Cindy said her eyes full of tears. "Uh… Uh god, where the heck am I. Cindy! Where are we?" jimmy questioned. "Uh, we are in some kind of cave and… Oh look there's Goddard!" Cindy exclaimed. "Oh good, he's bringing some firewood. It's getting dark and we'll need the light. Hey, where did my bagpack came from?" Jimmy wondered out loud. "Bark! Bark!" "Excellent boy, go to sleep. You'll need to recharge." Jimmy said a bit relieved. "Neutron, I have to say that I think you don't know what to do" Cindy started "If we ever get out of here, I'm going home whether you like it or not." Jimmy replied "I want to go home but I feel like if I do that then something really bad is going to happen. Alright, Henri said that there are 108 universes, and when that voice spoke to me he said that there are around 52 left." "Wait, how can you destroy a universe, a whole damn universe?" Cindy questioned. "Well I was telepathically transported to the very first universe created, and all I saw was nothing. It was all blank" Jimmy stated to her. "Wait, I don't know how this is happening, but all I want to know is who or what we are fighting. I personally think and know that we can't destroy someone who has that kind of power" Cindy said. "_**The Blade of Osiris**_" Jimmy said quietly. "What? Oh yeah that guy the old woman was talking about. Surely you don't believe in that stuff. You're always saying the laws of physics this and the laws of reality that." Cindy said a bit mockingly to him. "Cindy, I've seen the laws of physics break ten times today. Ten times" Jimmy shouted.

They suddenly heard a howling of wolves, a **lot** of wolves. "What was that?" Cindy said. "Wolves, a lot of wolves." Cindy was now a bit pale. "Can't we escape on Goddard?" "Goddard batteries will only last ten minutes, and they will be following us." Jimmy said "So, it is better if we run from here now." "What about Goddard?" Cindy asked. "Well the wolves can't do anything to him and after 24 hours without waking to my voice Goddard has a freeware app that will last for about one hour. He should be able to stuff without my commands. He can find us and then we'll find Sheen, Carl and Libby." Jimmy told Cindy. "Ahooo!" went the pack of wolves. Then Cindy said "Jimmy, if we don't make it out alive, I just want you to know that I secretly am in lo, in lo…" but she was interrupted when Jimmy said "Cindy, this is no time to confess your love to me. We've got other problems!" he said as he started to run from the cave. "I wasn't going to say love!" Cindy shouted which echoed all around her. She started to tail behind him. They heard the wolves running around and were glad they hadn't found them, which was until Jimmy came to an abrupt halt and with Cindy almost crashing into him. In front of them was an old, gray wolf who looked really, really hungry. "Alright, little wolfie. Nice little wolfie. Cindy what do we do." He looked around and saw that Cindy had run off in a different direction. The wolf was looking at him, snarling. Jimmy felt sick to his bones. How could she leave him at a time like this? Maybe that was the smart thing to do. The not-so-smart thing to do was be thinking about how to escape instead of escaping. And so he ran off in Cindy's direction, yelling at the top of his lungs. He was running blindly through the woods, hearing a few more wolves behind him now. He came to a dead end at a large tree. "Ok, this is it. I'm a goner!" he wailed. Then a mysterious hand grabbed him and led him through the bushes where he saw a fairly small house. It was proved that an old woman had rescued him and as he went in the house, he saw Cindy sitting on a wooden bench sipping a cup of hot cocoa. "Cindy! You left me alone! Why would you do that?" Cindy just shrugged and continued to sip her hot cocoa. Finally Jimmy remember the old woman who saved his life and turned to her "OH yeah, uh, thanks for saving me back there. Say, you look familiar to me." "Ah yes, my name is Lady Geneva. Lady Mamba is my sister" says Lady Geneva. "Yay! Another wise old crackpot!" Cindy said sarcastically. "Shut up!" Jimmy said furiously at Cindy. She looks back at him even more furiously. Jimmy then turned his attention back to the woman in front of him "Is it ok id we spend the night here" Jimmy asked her. "Yes, of course you may" Lady Geneva said to him.

_**They walked along the dark corridors. Suddenly she began to giggle. "Angela, will you stop giggling so much. Wait, why are you giggling so much?" Angela replied to him "Henri, I forgot why we are here." "We are on a recon mission to find out what is causing all the mayhem in these universes." Henri said to her. "But if we get caught, won't they make us give our secret weapons or strategies the others have planned. Plus they have no idea about the chosen ones of each universe." Angela said to him. He replied "I'd rather die than tell them of all our secrets." "I'd just turn evil like them evil like them evil like them. **_

Henri shot up from the ground. He had dreamt of her again. Now he was in both physical and emotional pain. He looked at the campfire and saw everyone staring at him. "What?" he questioned as he staggered over to them. "Dude, were you dreaming of a of a girl" Speck asked him. "No, I WAS DREAMING OF ANY GIRL!" Henri bellowed. "So, who's Angela?" Brie questioned. "Someone who minds her own business like you should!" Henri said. He watched as they continued to stare at him as if expecting an answer. He sighed heavily and spoke "She was an excellent warrior, who practically turned… evil!" "So, what is she like your girlfriend or something" asked Jose. "Why do you want to know my personal life? It's already worse than all of your petty lives combined" spoke Henri. "You're wrong about that!" Jose said. "What do you mean? You think wearing make-up and going to school and boyfriends is harder than fighting evil aliens and monster that want to wipe us from existence. Well, do you!" Henri said in fury. "No, but being raped twice by your father and brother might be" Jose said calmly. "Oh… I'm sorry. I just didn't know." Henri said feeling embarrassed and shocked at the same time. "You don't have to be…" but was interrupted when Henri stood up from the ground. He showed them to be quite as possible. He took one look at his broken arm, then bent down and picked up a diamond looking bead on the ground. He saw a tear rolled down his eyes. "I know you're here" he shouted. The others wondered what was wrong with him suddenly. "Uh, Henri are you feeling okay?" Brie asked. Ignoring her Henri continued "Listen to me and show yourself!" "Getting impatient are we now" said a woman who walked out of the shadows. She was extremely beautiful and captivating to the eye. She had long and very deep black hair and her eyes were of peach color. The others jump back and prepare themselves for an attack. "What are you doing here?" Henri asked the strange woman. "So these are the famous chosen ones, I see they are not much" the woman said ignoring Henri's Question. "Who the heck are you" Speck asked. The woman replied "Oh how rude of me. The name is Angela Russa. I am, _**was**_ a good friend of Henri here." "Angela, why did you come here" Henri asked. "Two reason; I need the bead back and I've come to ask you join us" she said. "Angela, I need to know who I am joining before I accept your offer" Henri told her. "Oh Henri, you're making me feel happy. Well the person who will soon wipe us all out from existence is Lord Xaug and master Xehanort. They have power you can't even imagine. Oh Henri join and we can be together before we die" Angela said smiling. "What do you mean wipe us all out from existence?" Brie suddenly questioned. "Well, the only reason that I join him was so that I could live a little longer. But then he started ranting about there should be nothing at all, that nothing should exist. That after destroying everything we and him had to die too." Angela told him. "Angela, he let me go. You didn't have to join him." Henri said. "He let you go because I asked him to or he would have done something worse to you" Angela said "He would have made you into a monster and make you deformed and your mind would go warped. I saved you!" "A hero dies for all that is good. I will never join you or those people. I'll kill them." "Have it your way. I going now, oh and eat these; as she toss him a couple of pills. They will heal your arm" Angela said. "Why are you giving me this?" Henri asked. "I may have changed sides but I never stopped loving you. Bye" she replied. "ME too" Henri said as she disappeared.

"So what do we do now" Shawn asked. "There is a calling for the guardian of the remaining universes and we must find Jimmy and get him to come" Henri replied. "When do we start?" Brie asked. "We just did" replied Henri.

The sun had risen and Cindy walked out of the house. She was bending to pick up a flower when, she heard Libby's voice calling "Jimmy! Cindy! Where are you?" she ran in the house and saw Jimmy deep in thought. "Jimmy, I've found them. Libby and the guys are out there." "Go ahead and get them. I've got to use the bathroom" Jimmy said. As she left to go find them, Jimmy saw Lady Geneva and went quickly up to her. "Ma'am I need something important." Lady Geneva replied "Yes what is it." "I need to know where to find the world's end." Jimmy said. "Just go into the Arctic Circle and once you reached there you will know." "Isn't there a special place there? Your sister said there would be some kind of gates that go to the world's end and a gate that goes to the next universe. She also said that the _**Blade of Osiris **_is there." "Aye. Your destiny is finally going to be fulfilled. Alright take this. In the Arctic Region, when the _**twins**_ cast a shadow, the point must be reached. Reach the point, fall the hole. Fall the hole, in the bowl. Escape the bowl, climb the hole. Climb the hole, see the gates.

"What does that mean?" Jimmy said puzzled. "You'll know… oh and Jimmy when or if you find the gate of world's end does not enter even though every part of your body wants to. Between the gates you will find a dagger. Spill your blood, and if your blood is chosen you will unlock powers of beyond anyone's thinking of this era or the next" she explained. "What if I enter the gate that leads to the end of the world?" Jimmy asked. "You'll be trapped for eternity, but there is one way to escape in and out alive. But you don't need to know that." Jimmy heard Cindy's voice and said "Alright I got to go." She waved at him as he left. Jimmy had a mission and no one will stop him. No one!

**Dimmsdale**** (**_**2 years ago)**_

Timmy turner walked out of his house very carefully. His fairies weren't in their fish bowl and he thought they were going to play a prank on him. He carefully walked to school and noticed the streets were empty. As he reached to school, all the rooms were empty. "OK, my day is getting creepier by the day" Timmy thought to himself. As he walked the corridors to go home, after deciding there was no school today, he saw Mr. Crocker all by himself. "Mr. Crocker, thank god, do you know what's going on here? Mr. Crocker is something wrong… ah ah!" he screamed as Mr. Crocker turned around and Timmy saw that his face had somehow melted like wax and then dried. He was horribly deformed. Timmy ran out of the building and saw Wanda and Cosmo facing a tree. "Wanda, I wish… what the?" Wanda turned around and her face looked like it had been rearrange and her pupils were like missing. He turned around and saw a man coming towards him. "Who are you" he shouted a bit, no a lot frightened now. "My name is Xehanort and the question is who you are" Xehanort said and shot Timmy with a blast which had begun transforming him like Cosmo and Wanda.

"Xaug, what is the main plan" said Xehanort. "We turn mmost into insiders and start to delete the universes in order._** We'll spread like a plague.**_"

…

**So this is the end of this chapter. I tried to make long enough this time. Read and review.**


	5. Hero Reborn

They had been flying for a few hours now. After reuniting with Sheen, Carl and Libby they were flying towards home or so they thought. "I'm glad we can finally put this all behind us and go home" Libby said and added "Man, our parents are going to kill us when we get home." "Right, when we get home" Jimmy said a little nervous. Cindy looked at him suspiciously and said "Well the first thing I'll do when I get home is to finish all my homework that I missed." "Boring! The first thing I will do is to watch every episode of Ultralord that I missed." Sheen said. "We're landing in my yard. Prepare for impact!" Jimmy yelled. The rocket landed with a force that threw them to the ground and left some bruises. "Oww!" yelled Cindy. "Well, I did tell you to brace for impact you know" Jimmy told her getting up from the ground and then continued "Alright, we'll catch up this afternoon if I survive my parents." They told each other good-bye and went to their houses to face their angry parents.

So at five o'clock after sneaking out of their houses, the five of them met up at a place called Diner's Delight (remember the candy bar was blown to pieces) to make it feel like everything was normal. But that didn't really happen….

Henri walked through a crowd of thousands of warriors and fighters. There were also the chosen ones from other universes along with them. He came up to an extra-large tent and went inside. There he saw his masters; they were the guardians of the remaining universes. They were discussing on about how to finally destroy the evil that has been wiping out existence of the universes. As he approached them they stood up and he bowed before them and asked "My lord I happen to want to know what you have been planning and why you require the help of these chosen ones from universe 105 that I was asked to gather." One of them replied "Henri, you know of expression that curiosity killed the cat. Please leave at once!" Henri did as instructed but instead of leaving the tent, he went behind to the side where he could have heard everything that went on. "Yes, we'll use the chosen ones as a first based attack. Most likely they won't make it but they will have decimate half of the insider army and our units will take out the rest, with a little casualties of course then we may make the final blow on who ever runs this vile operation. What do you say?" Henri heard the rest say that they agreed and he quickly ran to the front of the army as he heard the leaders coming out. As they came out the first one said with a booming voice "Silence!" to the army. They all became quiet after that and every man stood to hear what their leaders have decided. Each one knew that something terrible has been happening, something that brewed doom for them all, but each man knew he had to be strong. "We have had a grand idea. We have gathered the chosen ones from the remaining universes and now, with their help we can win this fight." A man from the army shouted out "How can you be so sure. We don't even know who the enemy is. He could probably be able to take us all out in a second if you give it a thought." As all the soldiers began to argue, Henri made his way to Brie, Jose, Speck and Shawn. "Yo Henri, what do you think the masters have in mind for us" Shawn asked. "Well" Henri began "They are going to use you as first based complex attack. They will put you and the rest of you chosen ones to die, without telling you. Then they will risk these men lives to take out the rest of the insiders and they say they will make the final blow." They look at Henri in shock. They hadn't expected this. These people were going to use them, teens, to face an army of monster knowing they will die and not tell them the truth. But then they heard the one of the leader talk again. "As I was saying, these insiders are not strong enough to take our secret weapons; the chosen ones who have unique abilities will end this conflict. If any heavy casualties occur they will retreat. But I know that they can do this. The enemy does not know about them."

Henri knew that they knew that Angela would have spilled all their secrets by now. Man these guys were big liars. Then he walked back up to the front and exclaimed "I know who the enemy is… well at least their names and I know that they are very powerful." One of the masters walked up to Henri and whispered harshly to him "Not now Henri, we will talk about this later!"

Meanwhile at the Diner's Delight, Jimmy and Cindy were bringing some sodas when the ground shook. The drinks promptly fell out of their hands as the ground shook again. They look through the windows to see insiders literally destroying the town. These building were on fire and most people were on the ground bleeding profusely. "Aw man, not again!" Carl screamed. "Come on guys, we have to get out of here or they will find us. Let go to the lab" Jimmy yelled to them as he ran out of the diner. They ran across the road, fortunately the lab was close to the diner; unfortunately an insider spotted them and signaled the others. Jimmy quickly plucked a hair out for VOX to scan it and he was then abled into the lab. They heard the monster tramping above them though and Libby frantically said "Jimmy, you have trapped us here." "No, I haven't" he replied. He then said "VOX, prepare defense mechanism. Any unauthorized breach must be eliminated immediately." VOX then replied "Confirmation to activate defense mechanism." Jimmy replied "Granted" and then walked to a wall and pushed a block. Immediately a door opened up and Jimmy led the others through. What was beyond this point blown their minds away? As Jimmy pushed a button the door retracted and proceeded to look like a wall. But what was more interesting was what was in the secret room. It was the size of quarter of RetroVille underneath. It had around fifty jets and around fifty different versions and upgrades of the Strato XL. Apart there were a lot of missiles around and lots of glowing metal. "Man, Neutron you have finally left an impression on me" Cindy said "How did you built all of these?" "Well, for three years I built the rockets and jets, with the permission of the Government of course, and I had VOX did the rest cause I was busy working on the Strato Xl 5000" Jimmy told her. They then heard a loud banging on the wall outside as the insiders tried to get in. then Jimmy hailed a number of androids that he built and equipped them with sniper rifles and shotguns. "Alright, Cindy and Carl, you take one rocket, Libby and Sheen take the other and I will take the Strato XL 4500. Once they get in, we'll take off and my androids will open fire" Jimmy instructed and said "We'll need some weapons, so take some off the wall" as he finished he heard the wall crumbling and VOX had activated the defense system but were of no use. Jimmy grabbed a M4 Carbine and a Thompson machine gun. Cindy grabbed a MK 48 and an AK-47. Carl was too scared to use a gun so he offered to drive and Cindy can shoot if those things came behind them. Sheen was super excited that Libby debated whether he should handle a fire arm. Then Jimmy spoke as if reading her mind "Sheen, you're probably the best shot we've got, so take a MG3 Machine Gun, a rifle, musket and some launchers. Everyone there are grenades, flash bombs and smoke screens. Collect them and utilize them. Then VOX voice reported "Defense system 20% and counting down. They heard the insiders banging on the wall about to get in. they hopped into the rocket except Jimmy who ran a glass titanium container that held a glowing green particle that was the size of a fingernail. "Defense system 3%, preparing androids on offense mode" VOX said as the androids lined up ready to fire. There were twenty of them. "Jimmy what is that!" Cindy screamed as he hopped into his rocket. "This is a bomb I made. I took out the neutrons from atoms and use a reactor to crush the electrons and protons together. This is a mass combination of positive and negative energy coming together with a neutral covering. If this thing is even exposed to air it would wipe out Retroville. But it is only a prototype, so our chances are now dwindled." Jimmy explained but before speaking again VOX said "Defense system 0.005%, preparing to fire, NOW!" as the wall broke through and insiders came rushing through but were surprised to be bombarded with bullets. It took at least three sniper rifle shot to even injure one and three headshots to kill one. Jimmy and the others lifted off as soon as the wall broke. "Jimmy, where do we go" Cindy said over the radio. "We are gonna go to the Artic area" Jimmy replied. "Why there?" Libby asked. "Cause, we may be able to hide there, for the time being" Jimmy said nervously. "Jimmy! Flying insiders six o'clock" Sheen said over the intercom. Indeed the creatures were now following them. Jimmy then instructed "Okay guys my rocket is the better equipped, I have two missiles and four guns. I will still need protection. Sheen, you will cover my back and Libby will drive. Carl and Cindy you know what to do. There is red button left to the steering wheel. Push it to activate your two guns. There is a blue button next to the red, push it to fire a missile. You have one missile. After that Sheen and Cindy take to the flash bombs, they will blind the insiders for about forty seconds. You have smoke screens that will spread for ninety feet. We'll use them together to try and escape. We escape after we kill a good number of these things. Goddard should find me in about an hour, so we can't use him as an advantage. If you fall out of your rocket, I don't have my jetpack. We will keep straight ahead. As soon as they reach within twenty feet, turn around and open fire. Use your missile when you have a good shot. (AN: Note that Jimmy forgot his jetpack. Please remember.) And aim for the head." Every one approved his plan. He continued "Forty feet… thirty feet… twenty feet. Now" they turned upside down and pressed the red button on the surprised monsters, but they too had an advantage. They shot energy beams from their mouth and the others now had to dodge them. Cindy brought out her MK-48. "Carl, keep dodging straight and turn, I'm standing up to shoot these things. Cindy had never before shot a gun, so when she pulled the trigger; she was frightened by the loud noise and stumbled backwards dropping the guns. There were twenty one insiders behind their rocket, and ship guns were able to kill three. Cindy regained her composure and threw a flash bomb to buy time. It blinded eight of them so now she to take out ten before forty seconds. She grabbed her AK-47 and started to fire wildly. By the time her bullets were empty, only three had fallen. She then picked up the MK-48 and fired wildly. She brought down four more. The others that were blinded had come to and joined the race. "Carl, put a missile on them!" Cindy yelled. He spun the rocket around precisely and fired a missile to the monsters killing them.

Sheen took out his MG3 Machine Gun and was bring down the thirty monsters behind him rather quickly. But when he threw a grenade one of the energy beams hit it and the effect knock Sheen's gun out of the rocket and temporarily disabled it. "Uh… Jimmy, don't mean to disturb you but, WE'RE FALLING TO OUR DOOM!" Libby screamed over the intercom. Jimmy then shouted back "Libby! I've got about forty insiders behind me." Cindy then shouted back "Jimmy, please help her!" Jimmy shouted over the intercom "Libby, the rocket seems to be shut down temporarily, so the best thing to do is to try and toggle the rocket forward, so when you reach close to the ground jump out and find cover." Cindy shouted to her "Don't worry Libby; we've got your back!" The plan worked well and they found cover in a cave. They were now in the Arctic and it was really cold. Meanwhile up ahead Jimmy and the others

had decimated more of the creatures and now only twenty remained. They used their flash bombs and smoke screens to land and join Sheen and Libby in the cave. After regrouping Jimmy spoke "Alright Goddard should be here anytime, but let's find a village. They walked out of the cave feeling ore colder than ever. Now they had to keep low, for they couldn't see any insiders anymore. As they kept walking, Jimmy wondered how he could find twins, reach some sort of point where they cast a shadow. Then he thought that if he found any twins that are standing together in an oblique form, then that would make a point where the shadows reach. But what hole did he have to reach and find some sort of bowl. Then he had to a climb the bowl and the hole. But after climbing the hole, how can he see the gates. He really thought he could find the blade and stop everything. He just felt he was the one. If what Lady Mamba told what the blade could do is true, then he would be a true hero. It would be one hour till sundown. "Aw man, we're gonna die out here if we don't freeze to death or the insiders catch us" Sheen cried. "Well the sun is going down, so no point looking for twins or shadows. It's not like I was ever going to find them anyways" Jimmy thought to himself. He spoke to the others "Alright, their two mountains over there, one should have a caveat it's foot." He pointed towards the mountains to instruct that they were heading towards it. "Hey, look twin mountains. That's cool" Cindy said chuckling. "Yeah I guess... Wait! Cindy what did you just say?" Jimmy asked quickly. "What! There just that these mountains look the same" She replied. Jimmy then realized that these mountains had shadows laminating, large shadows. He hopped on Goddard and commanded "Goddard, try and see if you can take me to where the shadows of these mountains meet. They flew off without a word and left the others running after him.

But someone, no something had seen him. An insider caught sight of him and quickly ran to a person in black clothes telling him of his find. The person just smiled.

Jimmy reached the part where mountain shadows reached. "Not twin people, twin mountains" he squealed. He then saw the part where the shadows met. The others met up with him and Cindy exclaimed "Alright Neutron, what the hell just happened? You flew off without even saying anything." Jimmy walked over to the part where the shadows met. He look around and asked "Guys, help me look for some sort of hole, like a hiding place." Cindy then screamed at him "Do not ignore me Nerdtron. Why the hell did you come here? What hole are you looking for?" Jimmy continued to ignore her and continued searching. After futile efforts he got angry. He started to stamp around shouting "Where the heck is that piece of shit. Son of a bitch!" then suddenly they heard a rumble. Jimmy paused and heard it again. The ground beneath him began to shake and suddenly, to everyone's dismay, out of the blue a hole opened up and Jimmy fell right into it. The others started to panic as a hole opened over they too and they fell into it. Cindy opened her eyes. Something was wrong, very wrong. She quickly stood up to find that she wasn't standing up, well not exactly. She was upside down! She started to really panic and saw the others getting up. They too were shocked at this sudden change of events. "A bowl? Well this wasn't what I had in mind" Jimmy said as he looked around and saw that they were on the edge on a giant, giant large ice bowl. He looked over the edge and saw everything was completely black. He walked over back to the others who began questioning him. "Jimmy! What did you do? Jimmy! Where are we? Jimmy! How do we get out of here? Neutron! What's the plan now?" You can guess who that last one was. Jimmy massaged his head. Why does everything keep leading back to him? Then he spoke to them "Guys, all we got to do is climb this bowl we're on, surprisingly that we haven't fell off yet. Gravity doesn't work here so that's probably why we aren't dead. The big question is, how do we climb up this thing?" they looked at him until Cindy spoke 'Well, I don't know about you guys, but I did rock climbing classes before so Peace!" as she began crawling her way up… well down and up at the same time. The others follow suit until they came to the center of the bowl. "So, shouldn't there be a way out of here at the center" Carl asked nervously. "Hey, let's do what Jimmy did!" sheen exclaimed. "What would that be?" Cindy said irritated. "We should jump and scream" Sheen said excitedly. "Sheen, what would make you think that would work?" Jimmy said also irritated. Sheen ignored him and started to shout and jump at the center of the bowl like a madman. "Sheen" Libby began "Honey, that's never going….." but she was interrupted when the bowl started to crack and break into pieces. Finally the whole thing collapsed and they all blacked out.

Jimmy woke up feeling a bit groggy and dizzy. He shot up when he realized they weren't in an upside down world anymore. He realized the place was warm even though it was snowing. He turned around and smiled. He had found it. He had found the gate to the next world and the gate of world's end. He woke up the others. "Jimmy, we're back, but what are those things?" Carl asked while pointing to the two gates in front of him. One of the gates were made of gold and studded with diamonds, pearls and rubies. The other however was a rusty, old metal gate that had dead flowers around it. There was a foul smell emitting from it and there was this evil aura about it. "Jimmy, what are those gates?" Cindy said suspiciously. "Cindy, you see, I umm, this is…" Jimmy started but Cindy interrupted arguing "You damn fool! I can't believe you actually brought us here. This is what the old Lady was talking about wasn't she." The others looked on a bit puzzled. Jimmy decided to ignore Cindy and he walked over to the golden gates. He saw no lock and gently pushed the gate. It opened a bit and Jimmy peaked inside. There he saw a lot of people. Wait was that Henri and the others. Yes, it was them and he saw thousands of other people. "Probably to attack the insider army and the evil ones" he thought to himself.

Then he walked over to the Gates of World's End and opened it. He heard a lot of shrieks and cries and back away immediately. The others were also scared. He then spoke up "Sheen and Carl, help me look for some sort of sword please. Cindy was now convinced that the boy she thought she liked was now a lunatic. She was boiling with rage inside. Jimmy kept searching until he remembered Lady's Geneva words. He had to find a dagger between the gates. He ran quickly to the spot and looked around but found nothing. Then he started to dig madly. The others except Sheen started to back now sure that Jimmy was insane. Suddenly they heard a voice. A menacing voice "So, you've manage to kill a few insiders huh, Jimmy." Jimmy and the others shot around quickly. Behind them stood a tall, muscular man wearing a black coat with red stripes on the sleeves. His hair was a bit messy and his eyes, the pupils looked dark and menacing. Jimmy ignored the man and continued digging. "Who are you?" Cindy asked scared. "Ahem! My name is Xehanort. I'm the leader of the insiders. Now my job is almost done" the man called Xehanort said. "What job are you talking about?" Cindy asked trying to buy some time. "Destroy creation itself!" Xehanort laughed maniacally. Jimmy continued digging until he found a handle of what looked like a small blade. "You aren't going to destroy anyone cause behold the Blade of Osiris" Jimmy said as he pulled it out. But to everyone's dismay, it was only a rusty old dagger. "What!" Jimmy shrieked "This was it, the old lady thought I was the one, I was so sure, but, but this is, this can't be!" he screamed. Xehanort looked at him and mocked "What, you actually think that legend is true. It's all a lie. You have been fooled. You know what; I have an offer for you. Join us and rule alongside us." Jimmy was now furious. He stood up and turned around. He turned around swiftly and threw the dagger straight to Xehanort. It stabbed him in his right arm. "Ah, the son of a…." Xehanort started to scream but received a kick to the head from Cindy who yelled let's get out of here. Before Jimmy could run off Xehanort teleported and held him back. He grabbed the dagger and said "So, you thought you could try and kill me huh." The other stopped and saw something they thought they would never see, they saw Xehanort stab Jimmy right in his heart. They heard him cry and fell to his apparent death. "No!" Cindy screamed. Sheen saw his friend death and ran straight to Xehanort until insiders stopped him in his tracks. Xehanort walked up to Cindy and said "Well you kicked me in my head, it's only fair I return the favor" as he hit a strong blow on Cindy and knocked her out cold. Libby screamed when she saw her best friend fall unconscious and Carl was left paralyzed. But no one noticed that Jimmy's blood was crawling up the old dagger by itself. When it had fully covered the knife, it began to glow. Xehanort noticed it and stepped back. "What is that?" Sheen asked looking at the blade. "Destroy the boy's body immediately" Xehanort said to one of the insiders. The insider charged up an energy beam in his mouth and prepared to fire it. But then the ground shook, the ice cracked up, the waves were now violent. The dagger began to glow and so was Jimmy's body. "What the…" Xehanort wondered. He charged towards Jimmy until a blinding light emitted from his body and shot up towards the sky. A large energy wave emitted from his body and threw everyone including Xehanort away. Thunder rolled and lightning stroked the ground. Then everything went white and blinded them all.

At the universe where Henri and the others were, they all felt this great power. One of the leaders said "What massive power is this. It's twenty times our own." Henri said to them "If that power belongs to Xaug or Xehanort, then I'm afraid we're doomed!"

Meanwhile on earth everyone got up. Cindy now awoke from a state of unconsciousness and they saw below them not a normal state of Jimmy, no, they saw a new Jimmy. His shirt was a blue with a red jacket over it. His pants were red now. His hair had gone from ice-cream to messy. But Cindy noticed something. This person looked like Jimmy but she felt that Jimmy was lost in this new form he had taken. "Jimmy… is, is this you" she asked scared. Jimmy chuckled. His voice had also changed.

"We'll meet again Jimmy Neutron. Insiders attack him!" Xehanort cried as he disappeared.

The creatures rushed at him. There was about twenty of them. The first fired a devastating punch to Jimmy. He showed no remorse but said "Are you done warming up?" He delivered his own punch and the monster fell down dead. Ten of the other monsters ran away screaming, but not for long. Jimmy teleported up to them and fired an energy beam killing them with a loud boom. He then super speeded up to the rest and started delivering super kicks to them. They all fell dead except one. Jimmy walked up to him and said "Go tell your boss to wake up, cause his worst nightmare just begun." The insider disappeared while Jimmy returned to his normal self. The others ran to him. "Aw man! That was awesome! Do it again!" Sheen screamed. "Aw man, what just happened?" Jimmy said rubbing his temple. "What do you mean? Neutron, you just took out like twenty of those monsters in less than a minute. Your clothes had changed and your had this freaky voice, hair and all!" Cindy yelled. "I remember all of that, but, I remember it as seeing it, not doing it. It was like I saw me did all that." Jimmy said. "Come on, I've got a plan" he said looking at the Gates of the next world. 


End file.
